WHATEVER ll A HUNKAI STORY ll GS II OneshootLongshoot
by tienTop21
Summary: Ceritanya sih, tentang gadis tomboy yang berubah jadi feminim demi menaklukan hati seseorang, tapi malah kesengsem hobae kece... si gadis bernama Kai putri dari kelurga KIM. Sementara si hobae kece, merupakan makhluk hidup yang kelewat imut, nan tampan bernama Sehun. Putra dari bapak OH...


A HUNKAI STORY

Summary:

Ceritanya sih, tentang gadis tomboy yang berubah jadi feminim demi menaklukan hati seseorang, tapi malah kesengsem hobae kece... si gadis bernama Kai putri dari kelurga KIM. Sementara si hobae kece, merupakan makhluk hidup yang kelewat imut, nan tampan bernama Sehun. Putra dari bapak OH. /OH. OH. OH. OH. Nareul Saranghae... AH. AH. AH. AH. Manhi Manhi hae.../ DDUUAAARRR/ dan cerita pun dimulai.

Title: WHATEVER

Cast: Exo, dsb, dll, dst

Pairing: KAIHUN/HUNKAI/SEKAI slight SUXIU/XIUHO and KRISBAEK

Genre: whatever

Rating: whatever

Lenght: Oneshoot

Author: tienTop21

Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan.. Cinta Chen dan Onew untuk saia #DIGAMPAR, bererta cerita ini,,,

Warning: Genderswitch/No YAOI/No NC/ OOC/Typo/Ide Cerita Pasaran. Diksi amburadul, maklum udah lama ga nulis FF.

Enjoy Reading...

Disebuaaaah...

SAYUUUUURRRRR...

Tidak, Tidak,,,

Cerita barawal dari...

NAMA ORANGGGG...

Iya, Iya, Iya...

Eh

Bukan, bukan, bukan

Terus apa?

Suatu hari hiduplah...

SESOSOK MAKHLUUUUUKKKK

Bisa Jadi, Bisa Jadi, Bisa Jadi...

/SLAPP/

1

2

3

/TRIIIIING/

DUK

DUK

DUK

DUK

Tangan yang gemulai itu terampil mendribble bola, kaki jenjangnya bergerak dengan langkah yang lebar menuju kearah Ring dengan jarak bebarapa meter dihadapannya, sementara rambut panjang kuncir kudanya ikut terayun ala model shampoo bermerk. Jika terdesak ia hanya mendribble bola ditempat. Jika lebih terdesak, ia mundur perlahan, mencari celah agar bisa sampai ring dan mencetak point sebagai tujuan utamanya. Ya, begitulah... cara seseorang bermain basket. Walau dengan mengenakan rok seragam sekolah menengah yang dipadukan dengan celana olahraga, gadis itu tetap lincah dan PD bermain dilapangan dengan dikelilingi murid-murid lelaki, teman akrabnya.

" KAI... Lempar kemari! " sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu.

Melihat siapa yang memanggil, dia segera melemparkan smirk khasnya kepada seseorang yang menghalanginya.

SWIIINGG

Bola pun terlempar kearah si pemanggil, dan dengan langkah yang mantap bak atlet basket profesional, walau dengan tinggi pas-pasan. Bocah lelaki itu berlari, sampai dihepan ring, dan...

BUKKKK

" JOONMYEON OPPA! "

Kai memekik nyaring nan membahana, memanggil nama teman satu timnya terpeleset, dan mendarat gemulai membuat wajah tampannya berciuman mesra dengan lantai.

Segera kai dan dua teman yang tadi tengah bermain basket, berlari mengahampiri Joon myeon. Sekedar melihat, masihkah ada tanda-tanda kehidupan pada diri joonmyeon.

" SUHO-AH! Gwenchana" kedua murid laki-laki itu berseru panik, lalu berlutut.

"OPPA! Gwenchana?" kai nampak panik setelah membalik badan teman sepermainanya itu, kemudian merengkuhnya.

"OPPA! IREONAA! " kai menepuk-nepuk pipi joonmyeon, dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang berlebih.

" OPPA! Ireo..." kai hampir menangis, namun urung dilakukan. Setelah mendapati Suho menepis tangannya. Kemudian bangkit terduduk.

"Ish, kau menepuk pipiku terlalu keras KAI... SAKIT!" keluh bocah konglomerat itu sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang mulus.

"Ah, mian... mana yang sakit oppa... biar ku obati?"

" Ah,, tak perlu kai... aku mau ke UKS saja..."

Suho pun pergi menuju UKS. Sepeninggalan bocah berparas rupawan itu, teman-temanya mulai berkasak-kusuk...

"aku tau,, penyebabnya jatuh tadi..." suara berat itu berasal dari si jangkung yang bernama park chanyeol, bocah yang sempat mempersulit permainan kai tadi.

"apa memang penyababnya?" kai berujar dengan nada kepo.

"dia melihat penampakan so hee wonder girl, di situ..." ucap chanyeol seraya menunjuk kearah pintu keluar, lapangan basket indoor.

Kai hanya menatap sendu kearah yang ditunjuk oleh chanyeol. Ia, paham sedari dulu rasa cintanya pada sosok joon myeon hanya sepihak. Pemuda kelas flower boy, setipe dengan pangeran, yang lebih suka di panggil Suho itu menyukai gadis lain. Gadis yang dijuluki ˗si penampakan so hee wonder girl˗ yang dikenal luas sebagai sesosok cantik, anggun, feminim, dan lemah gemulai, serta ramah, juga berprestasi dengan menjabat sebagai ketua klub musik disekolahnya.

Bagaimana kai bisa tau?

Itu karena ia telah lama menjadi tong sampah atau lebih halusnya tempat curahan hati Suho. Sudah dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, setiap malamnya ia dan suho selalu berkirim pesan. Pesan yang awalnya membuat kai berbunga-bunga, namun menjadi berbunga-bunga bangkai setelahnya.

Bagaimana tidak! Awalnya Suho menyapa dalam pesan textnya dengan sebutan /HAI MANIS/ namun ternyata itu hanyalah modus belaka. Modus agar kai mau mendengarkan curahan hati pemuda kaya itu. Dan setelahnya mereka hanya membahas sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan XiuMin. Gadis yang dijuluki ˗si penampakan so hee wonder girl˗

Apakah ini bisa dikatakan keadilan cinta yang menyangkut kemakmuran hati?!

Yah, memang... Kai pun sempat merasa hatinya labil, dan menganggap tuhan tak adil. Dengan menunjukan padanya, jika sang pujaan hati malah menyukai gadis lain. Namun ia cepat memahami, bahwa tuhan masih menyayanginya. Setidaknya tuhan membuatnya tidak akan merasa malu sekaligus sakit hati atas penolakan. Karena kai waktu itu berniat mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Suho, namun ia urungkan setelah tau pujaan hatinya tidak memiliki rasa cinta yang sama dengannya.

Sekali lagi tuhan maha adil, karena Kai pun tau usaha Suho tidaklah semulus wajah tampannya, dalam menaklukan hati Xiumin. Pemuda itu harus berperang melawan ˗si kekuatan petir˗ (Chen). Ketua klub Taekwondo, kabarnya teman sebangku Xiumin dari TK hingga sekarang, sifatnya suka meledak˗ledak dengan kata lain mudah marah.

Merasa jengah berdiri disebelah Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih tinggi, Kai pun pergi. Menuju ruang kesehatan, menyusul joon myeon oppa˗nya. Kai memang lebih suka memanggil nama lahir pujaan hatinya.

Hanya berdiri di dekat jendela, kai enggan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan. Niatnya semula mendampingi Suho berubah, karena pemuda itu sudah didampingi Xiumin, gadis yang ia suka.

Kai hanya memandangi pujaan hatinya dengan Xiumin, cukup sadar diri untuk tidak merusak moment romantis. Di sana terlihat Xiumin yang telaten mengompres dahi Suho, dan senyuman tak lepas menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

BRAKK

Kai tidak menyadari seseorang melewatinya dan membuka kasar pintu ruang kesehatan. Membuatnya serta dua orang didalam ruangan terkaget.

"Xiumin˗ah... hari ini bukan giliranmu yang bertugas di UKS! Jadi keluarlah!" Chen mulai meledak˗ledak.

Wajah Suho seketika merengut, merasa suasana bahagia nan romantisnya terusik, oleh pelaku penggebrak pintu ˗Chen˗

"Tak masalah Chen, aku menggantikan baekhyun yang sedang rapat dengan osis.. "

"Tapi kau kan belum makan siang..."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, berikan padaku"

Chen menengadahkan tangannya, agar kain kompres diberikan padanya.

"Lukamu tidak parah kan Sunbae" ucap Chen dengan penekanan nada yang menyiratkan ketidak sukaan, serta gerakan tangan yang mengompres dahi Suho asal.

"Tadinya tidak terlalu, tapi setelah kau datang sepertinya lukaku makin parah..."

Chen hanya menyeringai sebal mendengar jawaban Suho. Tak sengaja matanya menatap jendela dan mendapati kai yang masih setia menonton. Chen pun berjalan keluar

"Hei, Xiumin sebaiknya kau ikut makan siang denganku"

Seru Chen sembari menatap Kai, yang ditatap hanya mengedip˗kedipkan matanya.

"Biar Suho sunbae ditemani kai..." Lanjutnya.

"HHhh! MENYEBALKAN!"

Jerit Suho melempar kain kompresan. Bentuk pelampiasan atas keputusan Xiumin yang memilih pergi bersama Chen.

Wajah itu nampak murung, suram dan kusam. Sungguh berlawanan dengan suasana sore yang cerah dimusim semi. Kai hanya duduk˗duduk masam di beranda rumahnya, dengan posisi memeluk lutut. Tak menyadari Baekhyun, gadis manis dengan kadar keimutan yang bombastis, tak lain merupakan sahabat sekaligus tetangganya datang menghampiri.

"YA! Kau terlihat jelek dengan muka begitu" tegur Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan tatapan ˗MASBULOH˗ masalah buat loe oleh Kai.

"ada masalah apa sih?"

Baekhyun mulai kepo.

"Ayo donk cerita sama akuuu..."

Kai menyamankan duduknya.

"Aku ga tahan terus˗terusan melihat joon myeon oppa PDKT ke Xiumin..."

Kai memulai sesi curhatnya. Baekhyun berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan hanya menjawab "Ooh..." sembari mengangguk˗anggukan kepala.

"Aku juga pengen, di lirik sama dia... aku kan ga jelek˗jelek amat baek..."

Kai merajuk beraegyo didepan baekhyun. Menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang dikepalkan, serta matanya dikedip˗kedipkan secara berlebihan.

"lha, bukannya tiap hari kamu selalu didekatnya, basketan ama dia... jadi satu tim pula, lawan chanyeol ma bebeb kris"

ujar baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Kamu tuh beruntung..." Lanjut baek yang melihat Kai masih setia dengan ekspresi muka unyunya.

"kamu tuh harusnya bersyukur... Xiumin cantik gitu tapi pendek..." tutur baekhyun tanpa ragu.

Melupakan tinggi badannya sendiri.

"Xiu ga bisa basketan coba... Cewe yang pernah high five sama suho oppa siapa? Cewe yang pernah minum barengan ama suho oppa siapa? trus juga lap keringet pake handuk yang sama siapa, Cuma kamu tau Kai..."

Ucapan baekhyun bagaikan flashback dadakan untuk kai cerna, agar dia bersyukur pada yang mahakuasa. Karena kai telah dikaruniai tubuh semampai, menjulang dan dirancang agar ia lihai segala macam olahraga, kecuali SUMO!

"Tapi kan Baeeekk,, Joon myeon oppa tuh sukanya Xiumin, cintanya ke dia bukan ke akuuu.." tutur kai manyun.

"Trus kamu maunya gimana?"

"Aduh baek, jangan kumat deh lola mikirnya.. ya, aku mau lah oppa jatuh cintnya sama aku bukan sama Xiu..."

jujur Kai, diakhiri dengan desahan kurang semangat.

"Kamu udah pernah nyoba luluran ama dandan belum sih? Ya, secara gitu.. Xiu kan kulitnya putih, cantik, rada ulzang, tiap 5 menit ngaca... tiap istirahat ngacir ke toilet duluan buat tancap make˗up..."

ungkap baekhyun sembari memainkan kuku˗kuku di jari lentiknya.

"Kamu nyuruh aku dandan kaya Xiu, trus pake rok mini gitu...?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ahh, Baek kadang otakmu bisa ulzang juga..."

Senin pagi yang sangat sibuk bagi Kai, ia harus berlari mengejar Subway untuk menuju sekolahnya. Sedikit rasa gondok menghinggapinya, bagaimana tidak. Satu setengah jam yang lalu dia sengaja mandi luluran, membersihkan rambutnya dengan shampoo anti ketombe plus conditioner merk terkenal, lalu merapikan potongan kukunya agar terlihat lentik. Demi membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik dimata pujaan hatinya, dan menuruti saran sang sahabat ˗Baekhyun˗ yang menyuruhnya berdandan ala Xiumin. Semalam pun kai telah menonton tutorial perawatan tubuh, sehingga ia langsung mempraktikan di pagi harinya. Seolah menuruti kata pepatah ˗Practice makes perfect˗.

Karena terlalu lama berkutat dengan perawatan tubunhnya, kai ditinggal sang Appa yang biasa berangkat bersamanya. Sehingga ia harus berangkat dengan transportasi umum. Dan saat ini badan yang telah ia bersihkan dengan sepenuh hati itu mengluarkan cairan yang menguras ion tubuh, akibat dari ia berlari. Kai mengatur nafasnya, melihat Subway berjalan pelan dihadapannya. Bersyukur ia tak ditinggal subway juga, gadis itu terlihat mengecek bau badannya, dengan mencium baju seragam diarea sekitar pundak kanan dan kiri. Rambutnya yang kini digeraikan ia sisir dengan tangannya, hanya ingin merapihkan. Kai ingat telah menaruh cermin, sisir, conditioner dan perfume didalam kotak pensilnya, sehingga ia tak khawatir jika keringatnya tak wangi, atau rambutnya yang akan mengembang.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar bunyi dentingan pintu subway terbuka, Kai pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut rok mini itu masuk kedalam. Suasana didalam subway, tak terlalu ramai dan tak bedesakan. Namun tak ada kursi yang tersisa untuk di dudukinya, hanya tersisa kursi khusus lansia. Karna kai merasa masih belia, tentu ia tak sudi duduk di kursi khusus lansia itu.

Jarak tempuh sekolah Kai tidak lebih dari tiga puluh menit "bersiaplah untuk berdiri selama itu Kai..." batinnya.

Seseorang asyik memandangi Kai, gadis itu tak sadar telah berdiri dihadapan pria tanggung ˗terlalu tua untuk dibilang lansia, dan terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Ahjussi˗ (Mikir Keras!) kai tak menyadari, jika sedari tadi pria itu memandangi tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu, dengan tatapan mesum.

Sesuatu menyentuh betis kanannya, Kai merasa janggal karena seuatu itu terasa nyata seperti tangan manusia, hal itu sedikit membuatnya merinding. Hingga ia berfikir mungkinkah ada hantu dalam subway. Namun tangan itu perlahan merambat menuju lutut, hingga area paha diujung rok seragam mininya.

Kai membelalakan kedua bola mata hitamnya. Mendapati tangan pria dengan tak sopan bertengger di pahanya.

"YA! KAU! AHJUSSI MESUM!"

GREPP!

BUGH!

Sebuah tinju melayang ringan mengenai wajah sang ahjussi mesum. Sudah sepatutnya si ahjussi menyesal, telah berurusan dengan gadis sexy nan garang seperti kai. Pria tanggung itu hanya menunduk malu menjadi obyek tontonan penumpang lain, sementara Kai hanya menatap sebal dengan ekspresi garang kearah sang ahjussi, sembari menggumamkan kata "JUGEOSEO!" diiringi gerakan tangan gorok ˗penggal˗ leher.

Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ahjussi pembawa bencana, di pagi harinya yang sudah melelahkan. Kai pun menjadi penumpang pertama yang melewati pintu keluar, setelah subway yang ditumpanginya berhenti.

Suasana hatinya mendadak berawan tak secerah wajah pembawa acara ramalan cuaca hari ini, yang begitu terpampang jelas dalam big screen diantara gedung˗gedung perkantoran. Tampak dari jalanan yang dilalui kai.

Mengingat kejadian tadi tangan gadis itu terkepal, ingin rasanya ia mencincang dan menumbuk halus, tubuh si pria mesum. Membayangkan hal itu terjadi kai pun menyeringai, terputar jelas di otaknya, bayangan bagaimana cara dia akan mencincang pria tadi, tergambar jelas alat penghalus daging -Power Juicer- berukuran raksasa yang memuat tubuh manusia.

Dalam benaknya, kai bersiap menekan tombol "on" sembari menyeringai nyata. Namun terdengar suara meneriakinya.

"PENCURIIIIIIIIII,,,,,,,,,,"

WHAT!

Kai yang merasa julukan pencuri itu tak pantas untuknya dan fitnah belaka, menoleh melihat siapa yang berani memanggilnya demikian.

"PENCURIIIII... BERHNTI KAU!"

Sekali lagi teriakan memekakan telinga itu terdengar. Membuat mata Kai membulat, melihat siapa yang diteriaki pencuri itu sedang berlari kearahnya dan siapa yang mengejar pencuri tersebut. Seorang namja yang berseragam sama dengan yang ia pakai.

BUAGH!

Kai memukul sipencuri dengan tongkat baseball, yang ia pinjam dari toko tak jauh dari situ. Membuat sipenjahat langsung tumbang dan tersungkur dijalanan pedestrian yang lengang. Penjahat itu ternyata merupakan orang yang ada dibenak kai beberapa saat lalu, yang ingin sekali ia tumbuk halus dan dijadikan daging cincang.

Melempar sembarang tongkat baseball itu, sejurus kemudian dengan cepat ia menarik kerah sipenjahat.

"ISH! Ahjussi, selain mesum kau pencuri juga?!" seru kai dengan tatapan horor.

TAP,

TAP,

SRAK,

Seseorang berlari menghampiri kai.

Hosh,, Hosh,,

namja itu terlebih dahulu mengatur nafasnya agar ia bisa berbicara.

"Ahjussi, kembalikan saja dompetku. Aku tak akan mengadukanmu pada polisi..." ucap sang namja.

"Segampang itu?!" sergah kai

"dia harus diberi pelajaran supaya jera.." kai memberi saran.

"Aku tak mau repot..." jawab si namja.

"Berikan dompetnya, cepat,,," bentak kai.

Penjahat itu pun memberikan dompet hasil curiannya.

"Coba cek dulu siapa tau, ada yang belum di kembalikan..." ujar kai.

Tak sadar pegangan kai dikerah sipenjahat melonggar. Tiba˗tiba saja penjahat itu kabur, lari tunggang langgang. Setelah sebelumnya dengan sengaja mendorong tubuh gadis sexy nan garang itu. Kai yang hilang keseimbangan bisa saja terjatuh, namun si namja menopang tubuh rampingnya.

"YAK! JANGAN LARIIIII..."

Menghiraukan apa yang baru saja terjadi, yaitu membiarkan seorang namja asing memegang tubuhnya, kai pun berusaha mengejar sipenjahat.

GREBB!

Namun seseorang menahannya, memeluk pundak kai dari belakang. Dan berbicara didekat telinganya.

"Sudah, sudah,, jangan dikejar..."

DEG

Kai menyadari sesuatu, DIA DIPELUK NAMJA ASING!

SRETT

Ia pun berusaha membebaskan diri, dengan menepis tangan sipemeluk. Namun dikira masih hendak mengejar penjahat oleh sipemeluk, kemudian mencoba mencegahnya dengan memluk kai lagi.. namun...

GYUT

Tangannya mendarat di area yang salah.

Yaitu payudara kai.

"YAK! KAU MESUM!"

"tidak,, tidak,, aku hanya ingin mencegahmu mengejar penjahat itu lagi.."

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras dari kai, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

" OH SEHUN... tadi itu apa yang kau pegang? Ish... aduuhh... sakiit " namja yang ternyata sehun itu, bermonolog frustasi sembari mengusap pipi kirinya dan meringis kesakitan.

Jam istirahat yang membosankan bagi Kai saat ini. Ia hanya duduk manis dipinggiran lapangan basket, menyaksikan pujaan hati serta teman˗temannya bermain. Gadis itu lupa membawa seragam olahraganya. Lagi pula ia tak mau jika nanti badannya berkeringat, dan menimbulkan bau badan sedap, serta merusak penampilan.

"hari ini penampilanmu aneh kaiii,,,," seru chanyeol yang tengah mendrible bola, langkahnya dihadang kris. Kai hanya berdecak sebal sembari memutar dua bola matanya.

"Ah, gara˗gara kau ga ikutan, mainnya jadi ga seru" lanjut chanyeol.

Saat ini permainan dibagi dua tim yang bisa disebut tidak seimbang, karena dua (kris dan suho) lawan chanyeol yang hanya seorang diri.

"Tapi kai terlihat cantik... ya kan kris˗aa?" ujar suho dengan nafas tersengal karena tengah berlari.

"Iya,,, terlihat benar˗benar yeoja..." sahut kris juga dengan nada yang sengau sembari mengatur nafasnya yang lagi˗lagi tengah menghadang chanyeol.

"Chanyeol rese denger tuh,,, suho oppa bilang aku cantik, kris oppa juga " bela kai dengan hati bahagia dan bangga. Duduk manis dibangku penonton dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Eh, tapi.. kris oppa.. jadi selama ini kau menganggapku bukan benar˗benar yeoja hah?!" kesal kai yang menyadari makna terselubung dalam ucapan kris.

"itu sadar" yang menyahut chanyeol.

"Ish, dasar tukang ngupil rese..." kai pasang muka bete.

"tapi kai, kenapa kau tiba˗tiba bisa dandan gitu?" kris mulai kepo

"jangan˗jangan kau lagi berusaha mencuri perhatian seseorang yang kau suka ya?!" chanyeol asal tebak. Namun tepat dan akurat, wajah kai bersemu dan kris melihat perubahan mimik wajah gadis itu sekilas. Kris pun ikut menggodanya.

"Apa mungkin salah satu dari kita?"

"sebut saja,,, aku, chan, atau suho?! Tapi aku pacar sahabatmu... aku tidak mau selungkuh darinya..." ujar kris di iringi gelak tawa tiga namja yang tengah bermain basket itu. Membuat kai makin sebal dan bad mood serasa ingin menjahit mulut chanyeol dan kris.

"HAAA_ BRISIK!"

Kesal kai lalu, beranjak pergi. Menghentakan langkah kakinya. Dan...

BRUKK

Saat di pintu keluar tubuh gadis itu tak sengaja bersenggolan dengan seseorang, namun tak ia pedulikan, hanya sekilas menatap sinis kemudian melenggang pergi. Yang ditatap balas menatap heran.

"sepertinya pernah lihat" batin seseorang

"Sehun˗aa... kemari..." seru kris dari arah lapangan. Meneriaki seseorang yang baru saja bersenggolan dengan kai.

Seseorang yang ternyata sehun itu, berlari kecil menghampiri kris dan kedua temannya.

"dia siapa kris?" tanya chanyeol.

"kenalkan dia sehun,, sepupuku. Pindahan dari bejing..." terang kris yang dibalas dengan ucapan "Ohh..." baik chanyeol maupun suho. Sementara sehun senyum˗senyum sok akrab "tadi itu siapa hyung? Yeoja yang baru saja keluar..." sehun penasaran.

"yang tadi itu kai... harusnya kau satu angkatan dengannya... tapi disini kau mengulang dari semester awal lagi..."

"Cantik yah hyung..."

**" EIH! "**

Ketiga pemuda itu serempak terkejut, dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak imut. Setelah mendengar penuturan sepupu kris.

"itu sih untuk hari ini saja, biasanya dia garang... hii" chanyeol memberi info. Dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang berlebih.

"tadi pagi aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dia melumpuhkan penjahat yang mencuri dompetku dengan sekali pukul... KEREN!" tutur sehun, yang sarat dengan nada kekaguman dan memuja. Tak lupa seulas senyum terpatri di bibir merah pucat milik namja itu.

**" EIH! "**

Sekali lagi, Ketiga pemuda itu serempak terkejut. Dengan ekspresi absurd.

Sore yang tak kelabu di hari rabu, dilatai dua gedung sekolah SM High school. Dengan jendela yang terbuka, terlihat para hagsaeng yang tengah mengerjakan soal. Salah satu dari mereka berada didepan kelas mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Mereka tengah mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan. Sesaat bell berdering nyaring, membuat sebagian dari mereka bersorak riang. Dan sebagian dari mereka terlihat mulai berkemas. Setelah sonsaengnim benar˗benar mengakhiri pelajaran. Sebagian dari para hagsaeng berebut untuk keluar. Namun kai, dan baekhyun masih malas untuk beranjak. Begitu pula xiumin dan chen yang duduk persis didean mereka.

"Baek weekend nanti kita ke lotte world yuk..."

Xiumin harus membalik badan untuk berbicara dengan baekhyun.

"ayo ikut kai..." lanjut xiu.

"Xiu kau tak bosan yah,, tiap weekend ke lotte world mulu" chen menyahut, dia sudah hapal kebiasaan xiumin, yang tiap weekend merengek minta ditemani main˗main di lotte world.

"minggu kemarin engga koq chen..." bela xiumin

"aku pengen ke wahana * Jibe Ghost " lanjutnya.

*oke Jibe Ghost itu wahana fiktif belaka, hanya penunjang ide cerita*

"sepertinya seru, kita ikut yuk,, kai..." baekhyun tertarik

"ga ah, males..."

Kai beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah hendak keluar, namun terhenti saat tau ada pujaan hatinya tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Tersenyum menawan kearahnya.

Awalnya suho hanya ingin mengembalikan handuk kai yang ia pinjam kemarin, ia ke kelas kai karena tak bertemu dengan gadis itu saat jam istirahat tadi. Kai sudah memutuskan untuk berpenampilan layaknya baekhyun dan xiumin, yang anggun dan feminim. Apalagi setelah tau sehun, namja yang dianggapnya mesum itu adalah sepupu kris yang selalu mengekori kris kemana pun. Kai jadi tak bersemangat lagi bermain basket saat jam istirahat. Ia pun jadi jarang bertemu dan tak bisa memandangi suho diam˗diam, seperti dahulu kala.

"Wah, kebetulan aku punya enam free tiket masuk wahana itu... mau pergi denganku xiumin ssi?" seru suho yang tengah bersender diambang pintu kelas yang sudah sepi.

"jinjja oppa?! Tentu aku mau..." ucap xiumin berbinar, membuat chen jengah.

"aku tidak diajak oppa..." rengek baekhyun

"kalo baek mau ikut, tentu boleh,,, bisa sekalian ajak kris..."

"kai ikut saja yukk..." pinta baekhyun

"Yaa, ka.. kalo gratis sih... aku mau..."

Suho tersenyum melihat ekspresi kai.

"Oke,, weekend nanti kita kesana.." ujar suho

"Chen kau ikut?"

"OGAAHHHH..."

Akhir pekan pun tiba, kai yang memang pada dasarnya malas bangun pagi terlihat damai dibalik selimut. Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi, satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan teman˗temannya untuk berkumpul dilotte world.

DOK

DOK

DOK

"kai bangun,,, katanya hari ini, kau mau pergi bersama baekhyun..."

Suara eomma membangunkan kai dengan ketukan pintu yang keras. Eomma kai paham betul anak gadisnya itu susah dibangunkan apalagi jika akhir pekan. Kai mendengarnya, dan terduduk dengan mata terpejam. Walau sudah sengaja tidur tanpa menutup tirai jendelanya, tidurnya tak terusik oleh bias matahari pagi. Menggapai smartphonenya dan mulai membuka matanya untuk menilik pukul berapa sekarang. Kemudian segera bergegas bangun menuju kekamar mandi.

Merasa kecewa karna tak dijemput suho, yang lebih memilih menjemput xiumin. Kai pun nebeng di mobil kris, kekasih baekhyun. Ia harus duduk bersebelahan dengan sehun, dikursi belakang. Gadis itu paham, sehun selalu mengikuti kris kemana pun namja itu pergi.

Sehun yang merasa bahagia bersebelahan dengan kai yang nampak cantik dengan baju peplum lengan pendek dan short pants yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Serta flat shoes lucu membungkus kakinya.

"baekhyun noona,, temanmu cantik sekali hari ini..." tukas sehun jujur.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya, heran. Kris yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat sehun yang frontal hanya diam dan fokus menyetir.

"temanku? Bukan aku donk?! "

Kai pura˗pura tuli, membenarkan letak headsetnya, lalu mengeraskan volume mp3 player pada smartphonenya. Duduknya menghadap kejendela tak mau mengobrol dengan sehun.

Udara seoul yang panas seolah mendukung suasana hati kai saat ini, melihat suho menggandeng xiumin yang bergelayut manja mereka berjalan persis didepan kai. Membuat gadis itu memancarkan aura gelap, segelap kulit tannya. Jadi ya... gak gelap˗gelap amat lah. Baekhyun yang berjalan disebelahnya bisa merasa kan seberapa gelap efeknya #HAPASEH

Baekhyun ikut prihatin, namun menghiraukan kai. Gadis imut itu lebih memilih memisahkan diri secara diam˗diam, berkeliling lotte world hanya berdua bersama kris, kekasihnya.

"Baeki,,, Lohhh..."

Xiumin kaget mendapati seseorang yang ia cari, tak nampak dipelukpuk matanya.

"kai, baeki mana?"

"tadi sih masih disebelahku..."

"kris hyung jga tak ada, mungkin mereka ingin berduaan..."

"Benarkah, kalo begitu aku pergi dengan xiumin yahh, kalian bisa pergi bersama"

Usulan suho sebenarnya menguntungkan, bagi dirinya sendiri, dan sehun.

"tunggu oppa,,, aku ikut kalian aja,, aku ga mau pergi sama orang asing"

sergah kai. Yang membuat kedua namja itu sweatdrop.

Mereka suho, xiumin, sehun, dan kai pun berjalan bersama. Sesekali mereka harus berdesakan dengan pengunjung lain. Maklum hari libur, maka secara logika taman hiburan tentu ramai. Jika berdesakan sehun maupun suho mengambil keuntungan dengan memeluk atau merangkul gadis disebelah mereka ˗tentunya kai dan xiumin- jika xiumin terlihat rela lahir batin dipeluk suho, membuat kai terpanggang panasnya api cemburu. Sementara kai sesekali memukuli sehun, yang dipikirnya hendak berbuat mesum. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya kai yang terpanggang api cemburu, seseorang terlihat mengikuti mereka sejak dari awal masuk, dan selalu memantau mereka dari kejauhan.

Lama menyusuri dan mencoba setiap wahana, mereka pun sampai didepan wahana yang menjadi tujuan utama xiu datang kemari *Jibe Ghost... didepan pintu masuk mereka bertemu dengan pasangan kris dan baekhyun. Masih belum menyadari seseorang menguntit mereka dari kejauhan. Menatap sebal suho yang tengah bercanda dengan xiu.

Mereka berenam pun masuk kedalam wahana misteri, dikuti sipenguntit beberapa menit setelahnya. Wahana misteri atau lebih familiar disebut rumah hantu itu, menyediakan serta menyuguhkan peragaan buasana /SLAP/ para hantu, seperti gwishin, sadako, vampir mantra ala china, gumiho, dan masih banyak lagi kawan˗kawan mereka. Pengunjung wahana ini harus berjalan dan mencari pintu keluar, dengan penerangan yang minin.

Melihat xiumin yang terus bergelayut manja dilengan pujaan hatinya, terlintas ide gila dikepalanya. Saat melewati kawasan gumiho yang lebih gelap dari kawasan hantu lainnya, hanya diterangi dengan efek kunang-kunang setiap tiga menit sekali, kai akan menarik suho. Dia selalu melihat kearah suho yang berada di depannya, ia pun memastikan tangan kanannya bisa mencapi tubuh namja itu, sehingga ia bisa menariknya.

Kawasan gumiho, merupakan kawasan terakhir dan tergelap dalam wahana itu. Mereka memasukinya setelah melewati kawasan gwishin. Kris dan baek mendahului masuk, baek merengek ketakutan dan meminta agar kris berjalan cepat. Sementara kris hanya mendengarkan dan menikmati moment dipeluk baek erat-erat. Dibelakang mereka, suho dan xiumin nampak berjalan tenang, hanya saling bergandengan. Sementara kai mulai meluruskan lengannya yang sedari tadi ia lipat didepan dadanya.

Mereka disambut efek kunang-kunang yang akan padam dalam tiga menit, dan menyala tiga menit kemudian, serta bunyi-bunyi serigala ditambah hembusan angin yang membuat merinding. Dalam hitungan

1

2

3

Klik

Efek pun padam

SRET

Kai berhasil menarik seseorang, dan...

CHUU

Kai pun menciumnya.

Sementara temannya yang lain berlari untuk mengakhiri rangkaian perjalanan penjelajahan wahana angker ini. Berlari menuju lorong bertuliskan EXIT.

Seseorang menginterupsi kai, setelah efek kunang-kunang kembali menyala hingga menampakan bayangan yang samar.

"kai,,, sehun,,," ujarnya heran. Dan diikuti seruan kawan-kawan mereka yang telah melewati lorong exit.

"KAIII... SEHUNN... CEPAT KELUAAAR..."

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH...!" kai berseru panik dan berlari keluar. Setelah sadar dia salah menarik orang dan rencananya pada suho gagal total.

"Baekiiiiii..."

Sesampainya diluar kai memeluk baek menumpahkan perasaannya

"Kau kenapa kai? Apa yang sehun lakukan?" tanya baekhyun yang kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk kai.

Sementara itu, sehun masih terbengong atas apa yang menimpanya baru saja. Dia anggap sebagai berkah weekend yang takan terlupakan.

"Ah,, first kiss ku..." gumamnya sembari memegangi bibir merah pucat nan sexy miliknya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Diluar ia ditunngu oleh sepupunya, karena suho dan para gadis memutuskan untuk pergi ke restaurant diarena taman hiburan tersebut.

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kai berteriak sehisteris itu? dia liat hantu sungguhan?" kris bertanya sekaigus. Yang hanya di jawab cengiran tampang autis ala sehun. Dengan gerakan jari tengah dan telunjuknya, yang mengusap˗usap bibir.

"Ish,, kau benar˗benar memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik" komentar kris seolah paham.

Ketenangan kai terusik akibat dari seseorang tanpa permisi duduk disampingnya. Hendak menyingkir pun terlambat, saat tau sehun lah yang duduk disebelahnya di dalam bus yang kini tengah melaju membelah jalanan kota. Kai memutuskan pulang terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan teman˗temannya yang mungkin melanjutkan acara mereka menjadi ʽacara double dateʼsekarang. Dan tanpa diduga sehun ˗orang yang tidak ingin ia lihat wujud maupun eksistensinya˗ menyusul gadis itu, dan berani duduk disebelahnya. Kai benci keheningan, dan tatapan itu. Ia merasakannya, merasakan sehun tengah menatapnya sedari tadi. Dan saat kai menoleh, ia langsung disambut dengan cengiran autis ala sehun yang dibalas dengan tatapan sebal olehnya.

"tumben kau tidak menguntit kris..." ada makna sindiran dibalik ucapan ketus kai.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi setelah first kiss ku dicuri seseorang"

"Kau mesum..."

"Siapa yang lebih mesum dari seseorang yang berani menarik namja polos sepertiku, dan menciumnya diruangan yang gelap..."

Kai kehabisan kata˗kata.

"Karena kau mencuri first kiss ku, ku anggap hari ini kita resmi menjadi kekasih..."

"SHIREOOO..."

"Aku tak peduli,, kau harus mau..."

Ucap sehun sembari mehrong unyu pada kai.

"Aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusuka"

"Aku tau,,, tapi kau bertepuk sebelah tangan karena suho hyung menyukai xiumin..."

Kai menatap takjub namja disebelahnya, kenapa mudah sekali membuat kai malu pada diri sendiri. Seolah dapat membaca pikiran kai, sehun pun berkata...

"Tak usah malu pada diri sendiri, cukup jadilah kekasihku... aku akan membuatmu berpaling darinya dan hanya memikirkanku..."

Sejurus kemudian digenggamnya tangan mulus kai, dan tak ada penolakan dari gadis itu.

Sementara itu, chen yang diam˗diam mengikuti xiumin. Mendapati hatinya penuh kekesalan dan penyesalan. Kesal karena ia jadi tau xiumin menyukai suho, selama Xiumin bersamanya gadis itu tak pernah bermanja˗manja dan beragyeo. Tak seperti saat xiumin bersama suho. Kekesalannya sekaligus diselimuti penyesalan, karena mengikuti mereka yang nampak menikmati suasana weekend, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Chen yang kesal berlalu pergi saat melihat kai juga pergi menyingkir dari rombongan, diikuti namja yang ia yakini beberapa saat lalu terlihat bersama kai di wahana berhantu.

Chen berjalan lesu menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir, langkahnya terhenti saat suara merdu menyapanya.

"Mau Ice cream oppa?"

Berdiri dihadapannya gadis manis yang tengah tersenyum sembari menyodorkan beberapa cup ice cream diatas nampan. Gadis bermata bulat, dengan bibir merah tebal memakai baju lolita pink berenda ala kostum anime tokyo mew˗mew.

Untuk beberapa saat chen terpana, menatap takjub makhluk cantik dihadapannya

"Ireumimwoeya?"

Kata itu terucap begitu saja dengan tatapannya yang tak lepas dan tak mau berkedip sedetik pun, takut jika ia berkedip sosok cantik yang kini berdiri dihadapannya akan menghilang.

Tersenyum malu dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya gadis itu pun menjawab..

"Do kyungsoo imnida... jika kau berniat mencicipi ice cream buatanku silahkan mampir di kedai"

Ah, sepertinya namja itu telah menemukan pengganti xiumin yang telah pergi dari tempat teristimewa dihatinya.

_FIN_

Aneh?!

Emang...

Typos every where?!

Emang...

Tanpa melalui proses edit...

Ehheheheheee...


End file.
